The King's Reign Of Destruction
by Godzillafan100
Summary: After many years...he had been forgotten after so long of sleep...but now he has returned...and there is only one thing that will come of this...destruction.
1. Prologue

**The King's Reign Of Destruction**

 **Prologue**

 **The King's Awakening**

 _ **"A few people laughed... A few people cried... Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the prince that he should do his duty, and to impress him takes on his multi-armed form, and says,**_ _ **Now**_ _ **I am become death**_ _ **, the destroyer of worlds. "**_

 _ **Oppenheimer**_

 _ **-July 16, 1945**_

* * *

 **-Somewhere out in the sea...**

It's been known to everyone that the sea was a mystery to all as it was known for it's unique weather that was said to change instantly unlike how weather usually works and also for it's humongous Sea Kings that were bigger than even some of the biggest of ships out there. It was a sea to be feared by all for who may cross this sea of mystery...but some thought of this sea as adventure.

One example was one man who had achieved it all, wealth...fame...power...he had it all. He was the one who began the new pirate era after his death at Loguetown which had inspired all to search for his long lost treasure that was known as the "One Piece".

However...what many people never knew...was when Gold Roger sailed the sea before his death, on one day...he encountered something far worse than any Sea King out there...something more... **Godly**.

On this particular day for the Pirate King, his crew had came into a very deadly storm where the waves thrashed at their ship, lightning struck all around and it was pouring very hard rain. Roger's crew was having a hard time trying to keep things together on the ship as they were traveling through the storm trying to keep themselves steady and not trying to go overboard. For Roger, it was nothing as he was just simply standing on deck while looking out to the ocean.

" It sure is quite the storm today isn't it?" Asked Roger.

" Yeah. Probably the strongest one we've seen so far out here in the sea." Said Rayleigh who was piloting the ship.

Rayleigh was a young man who was Roger's best friend and ally as Roger and Rayleigh went through many different things together. It was known that Roger wouldn't have been able to get to where they were without the help of Rayleigh as he was not only a skilled fighter, but was also an amazing Navigator for the crew.

" You know how long until we reach for the next island?" Asked Roger.

" Maybe a few days. By the time we get there, the storm should let up." Said Rayleigh.

" Captain!" Yelled a crew member.

" What is it?" Said Roger.

" Something seems to be heading our way!" Said the crew member.

Roger intrigued by whatever it was that his member saw, he came by to where he was to see whatever it was that he saw.

" What is this thing that your seeing?" Asked Roger.

" Over there!" Said the crew member as he pointed out toward the sea.

Roger looked to where he was pointing and even though the storm made it very hard to see, Roger could tell something was coming with the help of his Haki. Something was coming toward the ship...and it was very **BIG** too.

" What the hell?" Said Roger " _Is that a Sea King coming toward us? It can't be...I' never recalled seeing a Sea King of that size before._ "

Whatever it was, it was getting closer to their ship and Roger had a bad feeling that they may have a battle to deal with. Roger was about to inform his crew about the incoming threat until he heard someone yelling. It was then that he recognized that voice as Shanks who was at the top of the ship.

" Navy Ships! Three of them heading our way!" Yelled Shanks.

" The Navy? Seems like even in these storms, they won't stop at nothing to get to you Roger!" Said Rayleigh.

" Seems like it. Men! Prepare for battle!" Yelled Roger.

" AYE-AYE!" Yelled his crew.

Soon all of his crew members were gathering their weapons and preparing themselves for battle. Shanks who was at the top slid down one of the ropes and landed near Roger was with his sword ready.

" Ready for some action Shanks?" Said Rayleigh.

" I'm always ready for a fight!" Said Shanks.

Rayleigh simply smirked, he loved the boy's spirit. Whatever situation it was, Shanks always had that spirit where he was never afraid of anything.

They were nearing the Navy Ships and one thing they knew was that they were ready for battle, but Roger had a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen that would change everything for good.

* * *

 **-With the Navy Ships...**

" Captain! We're nearing Roger's ship!" Said a Marine soldier.

" Alright! Prepare for battle!" Yelled the Marine Captain.

" YES SIR!" Yelled the Marine Soldier.

The captain of the ship gave his command as all of the Marines on the ship were preparing themselves for battle as they knew that this would be a very dangerous one at that since they had encountered Roger while out on one of their patrols. The storm may have rendered their weapons and cannons useless, they still had plenty of trained soldiers ready for battle.

The captain looked into his coat as he pulled out a small Transponder Snail as reported to the other two ships.

 **Puru-Puru-Puru...Puru-Puru-Puru...**

" Are your troops ready for battle?" Asked the captain.

" Yes. All of our troops are ready for the battle coming." Said the lieutenant on the Transponder Snail.

" Alright. Be ready to board the ships once we-"

" CAPTAIN!" Interrupted a Marine Soldier.

" Hm? What is it!" Yelled an irritated Captain for being interrupted.

" WE SPOTTED SOMETHING NEAR ROGER'S SHIP!" Yelled the Marine Soldier.

" Huh?" Said a curious Captain.

Wondering what it was that his soldier was seeing, he pulled out his telescope that he had in his coat and looked over to where he saw whatever it was that had arrived. The only thing that he was able to see was a huge explosion of water as whatever it was had made it's appearance.

What he never expected however was for a huge beam of blue light of some kind came from the explosion of water as it was heading for one of his ships. He looked on in horror as the beam made contact with the ship that it was aimed for and the ship soon exploded from the beam as everything was gone, nothing left after that.

His crew seemed to have the same thought as they had just witnessed one of their ships destroyed just like that.

" W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Yelled a terrified Marine.

 **SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

That was when they heard it...a roar so loud...so mighty...time seem to have stopped as they heard it. They weren't able to see whatever it was...but whatever it was...it almost seemed like a god of destruction. The captain of the ship knew that they had no chance of dealing whatever it was that appeared, let alone deal with Roger as well.

" RETREAT! FALL BACK TO BASE!" Yelled the Marine Captain.

It seemed like the idea was already with the Marine soldiers as they were running in a hurry to get their ship away from that monster, hoping that it lost it's interest on them. They were very wrong as the same beam of light came towards them again and was also aimed for their other ship as well. The Marines didn't dare look in the direction of the Navy Ship as all they heard was a giant explosion as their other ship was destroyed.

The Navy ship had turned around and was sailing away to escape whatever creature it was that appeared as they were only hoping that the creature did not have it's attention on them.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Once again they heard the roar once again as they were able to get away from the creature...but whatever it was...they needed to tell H.Q right away about what just happened here.

* * *

 **-Back at Roger's ship...**

They couldn't believe what it was that they had just saw. The creature that had appeared just destroyed two of the Navy ships that were coming for them with such destructive power. They had a very good look of the creature who had appeared near their ship.

This creature was huge as it seemed to be about 55 meters tall and it's appearance was something Roger had never seen before. It had a small yet bulky body and on it's back it had Dorsal spines on it's back. Roger only assumed that the back must have been it's source of power as it had glowed blue when it used it's blue beam on the Navy Ships.

Even with the storm, no one dared move a muscle as the creature was just staring at where the Navy Ships were as it's attention wasn't on the-

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yelled Buggy who had came out from his cabin.

The creature turned it's head as it now noticed him and his crew that were near him.

" _THAT IDIOT!_ " Yelled Roger in his head.

Everyone on the ship was shaking in fear as they thought that their lives were going to end here. However to their surprise, the creature just seemed to look at them with a curious look of some kind, mostly on Roger as the creature could feel the aura that he was releasing. For a small human, he was impressed to meet someone who had a very strong aura.

Roger looked back at the creature as it seemed to have his attention on him.

" _This thing must be able to sense me if it's attention is on me...it's aura...it's unbelievable._ " Thought Roger.

After what seemed like forever, the creature simply turned itself around and was sinking into the sea as it left the crew in both shock and fear.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

It gave out one last roar before it sank into the sea, possibly going back into it's slumber. The first person to move after what had just happened was Rayleigh as he came to where his captain was.

" What do you think that was...I had never seen such a monster with such power like that before." Said Rayleigh.

" I don't know...but I do know...is that thing...may be the end of us all whenever it decides to come back." Said Roger in a grim tone.

Roger had no idea how lucky he was as he had just been the first person to have encountered what was asleep for many years...who earned the title... **The King of All Monsters**.

* * *

 **-At Navy H.Q...**

Inside the main base for the marines, Sengoku couldn't believe what he had heard from his companions. He was doing his daily paper work until he got a call saying that three of their ships were attacked by a creature of some kind and only one ship had survived a few hours later after their encounter with this creature.

" What do you think it could have been?" Said Garp who was sitting nearby Sengoku.

" I don't know...we haven't had an incident such this happen before." Said Sengoku " But what I do know is that this creature from the description that I received, it is something that is very dangerous."

Garp looked on with a worried expression, the only dangerous power he had ever seen was when they had their fight against World when he had invaded Navy H.Q. Now to hear a creature with such destructive power...it troubled him.

Sengoku was in his thoughts as he was trying to figure out whatever it was until he heard someone enter and looked to see that it was Aokiji who also had a troubled look on his face.

" I heard what happened...seems like we're dealing with something far worse than anything we've encountered." Said Aokiji.

"Yes...I have something that you need to tell everyone." Said Sengoku.

" What is it?" Asked Aokiji.

" Tell everyone to be on the look out for this creature. Tell them if they see this creature...to escape if they can...if not...then they are to give that creature everything that they have." Said Sengoku.

" Alright. What should we name it?" Asked Aokiji.

Sengoku thought about it for a moment...the powers of this creature almost seemed...godly...wait...god.

" The name of this creature...will be known as... **Godzilla**." Said Sengoku.

It was then and their that everyone would know of the destructive power of one that destroys everything in his path... **Godzilla-The King of All Monsters!**

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I have few things to say before the chapter begins.**

 **-1To those wondering which version of Godzilla that I am using, it is the millennium version from the 2002 movie. Reason is because personally to me, that version I have as Number 1 for my favorite Godzilla with the Final Wars version being Number 2.**

 **-2: To jjcoop95, I do know that some of the Godzilla's aren't 55 meters tall, but from what I gathered the Millennium Godzilla is about 55 meters tall (minus the GMK version of Godzilla being 60 meters tall).**

 **-3: To Game2002, I promise you that I am not going to abandon this story and I am going to finish this to the very end.**

 **So hope that answered some questions and with that out of the way, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **The King's Reign Of Destruction**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Battle of Giants: Part 1**

* * *

 **\- On Aokiji's Ship...**

It had been about a month ever since Godzilla had made his first appearance back on that day and since then the Marines had been on full alert ever since. So far they had been lucky and Godzilla didn't make many attacks that caused a huge impact on the Marines. As of now, Godzilla had been quiet so far after recent events that occurred with the Ohara people and a young girl who went by the name of Nico Robin was now being searched all around as she was able to escape the Ohara incident with having knowledge of being able to read the ancient language on the Ponyglyphs.

 **(A/N: I don't remember if it's spelled like that, but correct me if i'm wrong.)**

Not only could she read them, but she could also discover some of the most powerful weapons that had ever been made and was being hunted down by both the Marines and the World Government as if they were to capture her, they would force her to read some of these Ponyglyphs to gain access to the long lost weapons.

With that said, here we find Aokiji sailing out in the sea on his ship looking for Nico Robin, however his reason for finding her is not because of the World Government. It was on that day of the Ohara incident that he had made a promise to an old friend who he had helped with on that day as the events that were told of Ohara were half true.

" _I hope everything's been alright for you Nico Robin. After those events that happened...I can't forgive myself for not being able to save him_ " Thought Aokiji.

Aokiji was lost in his thoughts as he remembered what REALLY happened on that day.

* * *

 **-Flashback (The Ohara Incident)**

Everything went very wrong on that day...the people of Ohara were cowering in fear of the World Government people that arrived after finding out about how Nico Robin could read the ancient language of the Ponyglyph's.

The people had despised Nico Robin as they had told her to not ever study the ancient language and now they were under the Government's power. What made it worse for them was that Nico Robin was no where to be seen as the Government people kept asking the Ohara people where she was.

As to where she was, she was hiding in the forest as she was witnessing everything unfold in her eyes. She wanted to stop this, but she promised her mother that she would stay hidden until they had left.

" This is your last chance! Either bring the girl to us or we shall unleash our weapons on all of you and your homes!" Yelled one of the World Government agents.

" W-We don't know! We have no idea where she is!" Said the Ohara people in fear.

The man had a disgusted look on his face as these people knew where she was and they were just protecting her because she is one of them.

" I warned you people...BEGIN YOUR-"

" Wait!" Interrupted a random voice.

Everyone looked over to where the voice was and to the peoples shock and Robins, it was Robin's mother Nico Olivia as she was walking toward the World Government people.

" My daughter is not to be blamed because of all this!" Said Nico Olivia.

" Oh really? Your people don't seem to agree with you with the faces they have." Said the World Government person.

Nico Olivia looked behind her, seeing who she called her friends have those disgusted looks on their face from the mention of her daughter.

" It's true! The reason my daughter knows how to read the language...is because of me!" Said Nico Olivia.

Everyone was heard gasping behind her as was Robin as well as she couldn't believe that her mother would blame herself for her safety.

" Really? You're the one who taught her how to read that language?" Asked the World Government person.

" Yes...if it's someone who knows the language...then take me instead of my daughter." Said Nico Olivia.

The Government man looked back to his other member as to what they should do. The other man simply nodded at her demand.

" Very well. We shall take you in instead of your daughter." Said the World Government person.

" Thank you." Said Nico Olivia.

She was felt relieved...her daughter wasn't going to be the one that they would take. However Robin thought the exact opposite of what her mom was thinking as she may have promised her to not come out, but she was not going to let them take her mom away.

" Wait!" Yelled Robin who came out from her hiding spot and ran to where her mom was.

" R-Robin?!" Asked a surprised and worried Nico Olivia.

Olivia just looked on in disbelief as Robin ran in front of her and had her arms out as she was facing the Government people.

" Y-You said that you wanted me right? Then here I am! Go ahead and take me!" Said Robin.

The people had a shocked reaction of seeing Robin defending them, even when they were blaming her for learning the language of the Ponyglyph's. Seeing her defending them made them feel bad after making her feel like she never belonged to their family. Olivia however had wished that Robin had stayed in her hiding spot.

" _Robin! Why didn't you listen to me! I didn't want you to get involved with these Government people at all!_ " Thought Olivia.

The Government people were looking at Robin with smirks as they knew that she would have made her appearance sooner or later.

" So you are here...Nico Robin...because you know of the ancient language...we the Government are going to take you into custody." Said the Government person.

" As long as you don't hurt my family...I'll go with you." Said Robin as her eyes were shadowed.

" Robin don't do this! I can't let you go!" Said a worried Olivia.

Robin looked back at her mom as she gave her a shaky smile with tears in her eyes.

" D-Don't worry mom! I'll be f-fine!" Said Robin.

" Robin...don't do this..." Said Olivia.

" Come on! Let's go!" Said the World Government person.

" Yes...I'm coming." Said Robin.

She started to follow the Government people as they led her to their ship, however one of the Government people looked to the other member.

" Kill them all." Whispered the World Government person.

Even though he was quiet, Robin was able to hear what it was that he said and was now looking back at her family with a look of fear.

" NO! DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Yelled Robin who tried to run back to her family to defend them again.

However the other member had gotten in her way and grabbed her as the man was pushing Robin away from her family.

" NO! LET ME GO! MOM! RUN!" Yelled Robin.

Olivia seemed to have gotten the message from her telling them to run as she had a feeling in her gut that they were going to kill them no matter what happened.

" ROBIN!" Yelled Olivia.

Doing the opposite of what Robin said, Olivia went running toward Robin to get her back from the Government people.

" MOM! NO! DON'T-"

Everyone's attention was interrupted as they heard a giant explosion that came from the sea and everyone looked to see that one of the ships out of the 7 ships that arrived was destroyed by some kind of blue beam that came out from the sea.

( _Music: Godzilla X Mechagodzilla: Godzilla's theme)_

It made the Government people look on in fear as they remembered the Marines telling them about a creature that was able to use such a beam as that.

" W-WHAT...WAS...T-T-THAT!?" Yelled one of the Government people in fear.

Then where the ship originally was now, a huge explosion of water appeared in it's place. Almost everyone was looking on in shock while the Government people were looking on in fear as they knew what it was that had just made it's appearance.

 **SKREEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

The look of shock disappeared as they had heard the roar of the monster and also had a good look of the monster who was unknown to the Ohara people as Godzilla had just made his appearance.

Godzilla's whole body was totally black as he stood 55 meters tall and his entire body was something that made them wonder what he was supposed to be. Godzilla had a small and bulky body and on his back he had Dorsal spines that reached from the top of his neck to the end of his tail. But what made them look at Godzilla in fear was his face as he looked at all the people with those eyes that meant only one thing... **Destruction**.

The dorsal spines on his back soon started to glow blue and Godzilla unleashed his beam of destruction at where the people were as the attack was known as Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Godzilla's Atomic Breath made impact near where the people were and explosions knocked a lot of the people off of their feet. Soon everyone started to panic as they all started to run away from Godzilla and headed farther into the Island.

The Government people thought the same thing of escaping as they went running toward the sea to one of the Navy ships that was nearby to hopefully escape Godzilla. During that however, the Government person who was holding Robin back had pushed her out of his way and fell onto the ground.

Olivia who saw this went running to where Robin was to help her up.

" Robin! Are you Ok!?" Asked a worried Olivia.

" I-I'm fine...but...what is that thing?" Said Robin who looked at Godzilla with eyes of fear.

Olivia didn't answer as she picked up Robin from the ground and was holding her now.

" Don't look Robin. The only thing we need to do is get you somewhere safe." Said Olivia.

 **SKREEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Olivia looked to where Godzilla was and she looked in horror as Godzilla was heading toward their island and she only assumed that he was going to cause destrcution.

" OLIVIA! OVER HERE!" Yelled a random voice.

Olivia looked to where the voice came from and looked to see that Saul had arrived from the forest. She couldn't have felt any happier of seeing her friend arrive at the right moment. Robin also looked to where Saul as she was also very happy of seeing her only friend. Olivia ran to where Saul was as Olivia heard Godzilla using his Atomic Breathe again and more explosions were heard behind her.

" Saul! Thank goodness that your here!" Said Olivia.

" I'm glad I made it in time. Come on! I got a boat ready for the two of you-"

" No. Just Robin." Said Olivia as she set Robin down.

" Wh-What?! But mom!" Said Robin.

" Go with Saul. I have to go help the others escape the island. But I promise you that I'll be back for you Robin." Said Olivia to Robin.

Robin didn't want her mom to leave, but she also didn't want the others to get hurt either. Robin didn't speak as she gave her mom a hug as Olivia returned the hug as well.

" Pl-Please...come back..." Whispered Robin.

" I will...don't worry." Said Olivia.

 **SKREEEOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Olivia looked behind her to see Godzilla was now ashore from the island, she had to go now and help the others.

" Go!" Said Olivia.

With that, Olivia let go of Robin and started to ran to where the others were while Robin looked on with a worried look on her face. She hoped that her mom would make it back for her. She was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt something move underneath her and saw that it was Saul's huge hand as he had picked her up.

" She'll be fine Robin. But we have to go now." Said Saul.

" I-I know..." Said Robin.

Without another word, Saul started to run back into the forest as he and Robin went to where he had the ship ready for Robin.

* * *

 **-At the boat...**

Aokiji was waiting for Saul to return as he was helping Saul out with rescuing Robin as he never really liked the idea of letting a little girl have to suffer because she knew an ancient language. To be honest, he never really liked the Government at all for all the things they had done. To want a little girl for themselves because she knew the ancient language for the Ponyglyph's was just unbelievable.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone coming and looked to see that Saul had arrived with Robin in his hands.

" You made it. Is she Ok?" Asked Aokiji.

" She's fine. Is the boat ready?" Said Saul.

" Yeah...right here." Said Aokiji.

" Good." Said Saul.

Relieved to see that the boat was there, Saul set Robin down by the boat so she could enter. However Robin was looking at Aokiji with worried eyes as she knew that he was a marine that was sent here because of her.

" W-Why are you helping us? Is it because you have pity for me because I'm a little girl?" Asked Robin in a quiet tone.

Aokiji just simply stared at Robin with a bored look on his face.

" I'm doing this because Saul is a good friend of mine and I felt that I owe him after all that he did for me back then." Said Aokiji.

Robin looked at Aokiji with a look that she didn't know if she should trust her or not.

 **SKREEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Everyone's attention went back to where the city was as they heard Godzilla roaring back at where the town was.

" I have to go. By the time that Olivia gets all the people into their ship that thing is going to be there by then." Said Saul " I'm going back to stall it for them."

Right away Robin looked at Saul with fear in her eyes as she didn't want to see Saul also go too.

" NO! PLEASE SAUL! DON'T GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Yelled Robin in fear.

"I HAVE TO! IF I CAN'T STALL THAT THING THEN EVERYONE THAT YOU KNOW INCLUDING YOUR MOTHER WILL DIE!" Yelled Saul in frustration.

Robin fell on her butt as Saul's yell made her lose her balance. She had tears coming to her eyes as she didn't want to see Saul go too.

" If your going to try and keep Godzilla at bay...then your going to need help doing that." Said Aokiji as he pulled out a transponder snail out from his coat.

Saul looked at Aokiji with a confused look as he wondered what he was planning.

 **Puru-Puru-Puru...Puru-Puru-Puru...**

" Admiral Aokiji? What is it?" Asked the Marine soldier from the other Transponder Snail.

" Tell all the ships to fire at Godzilla. We need to distract him from trying to kill the civilians and let them escape." Said Aokiji.

" What? But sir-"

" Do it! Now! I'm not going to allow that monster kill anyone today!" Yelled Aokiji.

" Y-Yes sir!" Said the Marine soldier.

Then the Transponder Snail was disconnected and Aokiji put it back in his coat. Saul looked at Aokiji with a shocked expression, he had never expected Aokiji to go so far as to keep Godzilla busy so that the people could escape.

" Now the ships will be firing at Godzilla to keep him busy. But it won't be enough...but it should be enough time for you and me to get there." Said Aokiji.

" Wait...your going too?" Asked Saul.

" Yeah...I can't just stand around and do nothing while Godzilla is causing destruction." Said Aokiji " My Ice powers should also help keep Godzilla still while I can freeze him."

Saul thought about it for a moment and decided that they were going to need all the help to try and stop that thing called Godzilla.

" Alright...this won't be easy...but let's give him everything that we've got!"Said Saul.

" Right!" Said Aokiji.

Before Saul and Aokiji could head to where Godzilla was, Robin called to them.

" Please...don't die..." Said Robin.

Saul looked back at Robin and smiled at her.

" Don't worry Robin! I'll be back, Promise! Dereshishishishi!" Laughed Saul.

Robin looked at Saul with a blank look until she smiled as well.

" Dereshishishishi!" Mimicked Robin.

Saul smiled and without another word, he started to run back to where Godzilla was with Aokiji following behind as Saul was going to do battle with Godzilla as this was going to be a battle of Giants!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **The King's Reign Of Destruction**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Battle Of Giants**

* * *

 **Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think about the chapter down below and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter as I had to do some things that kept me busy for quite a bit, but now I am back and I can continue on with the story. Before the chapter begins though, I wanted to say some things before the chapter begins.**

 **-1: Regarding Godzilla's height, I feel like an idiot as after reading your guys's comments as Godzilla's height is in METERS and not FEET. I feel so stupid for not noticing that until now and I went back to the last chapters and that error should be fixed now so it don't sound confusing.**

 **-2: I was asked this as to if Godzilla will be facing other monsters in the future of this story, I don't know exactly as I haven't thought of any monster that Godzilla could fight right now. But I do know that in the future Godzilla will fight other monsters.**

 **I hope that answered a few questions and with that out and done for now, Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

 **The King's Reign Of Destruction**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Battle Of Giants: Part 2**

* * *

 **-With Saul and Aokiji...**

After leaving Robin by the boat, Saul and Aokiji were heading back to where Godzilla was to try and keep him busy while Olivia was helping the people escape the island. While heading there, Saul decided to ask Aokiji more about Godzilla as he was going in blind, knowing nothing about Godzilla.

" Hey. Aokiji." Said Saul.

" What is it?" Asked Aokji.

" What is it that we're facing from that thing called Godzilla?" Asked Saul.

" Well...there's nothing much to say but there is three things that you do need to know about Godzilla." Said Aokji.

" And they are?" Asked Saul.

" First, from what I've heard and seen, Godzilla can use some kind of blue beam from his mouth which can be very destructive and can even destroy a mountain. Second, Godzilla is like a tank because it seems to be invincible because almost all of our weapons don't even seem to hurt it at all but get his attention. Finally, don't let Godzilla's speed fool you. Godzilla may look slow and bulky, but when it comes to him fighting, he can become very fast and can even jump pretty high too." Explained Aokiji.

 **(A/N: For big Godzilla fans there, see if you can guess which movie it was where Godzilla jumped pretty high like Aokiji said down below in the comments.)**

Saul was in thought after hearing about what Godzilla can do, this blue beam that Aokiji mentioned will be something that he needs to keep an eye out for if he's going to fight Godzilla.

" That's good to know, and how can you tell if Godzilla is going to use his blue beam?" Asked Saul.

" If you see the spines on his back start to glow then that means he's going to use his blue beam attack." Said Aokiji.

" Thanks." Said Saul.

 **SKREEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Both Saul and Aokiji's attention went ahead as they heard Godzilla roaring again and they could also hear explosions happening as well.

" Looks like my men are already starting the assault. We gotta get there right away!" Said Aokiji " Let's pick up the pace!"

" Right!" Said Saul.

After that, Saul and Aokiji started to pick up the pace and continued heading toward where Godzilla was.

* * *

 **-At the shore of Ohara...**

After the people had started to flee for the other side of the island, Godzilla had made it onto the island as he was slowly making his way to where the people were while destroying some of the buildings that were near him. Godzilla stomped on all of the buildings in front of him as he wondered if they were even buildings as they were very tiny, but his attention was where the people were as Godzilla was going to destroy everything here and that also meant the people too.

 ***BOOM***

However Godzilla's attention was interrupted as he felt explosions on his back that did no damage at all but just made him angry. Godzilla turned around and saw that the ships had begun firing on him as their cannons kept shooting at him. The cannons barely stung on Godzilla's body as he was just staring at the ships with barely any interest, but also angry as they had dared to try and stop him.

Godzilla began to charge up his Atomic Breath while the ships kept shooting at him which again was only angering Godzilla. Deciding to finish this pitiful attempt, Godzilla shot out his Atomic Breath and in the process, took the ships out one by one leaving only explosions and the wreckage of the ships as there were only 2 ships left after his attack.

Godziila was about to finish the last two ships and continue to the back of the island, he felt something very cold hit him on the mouth which for the first time in years, Godzilla had stumbled from the impact. Godzilla opened his eyes again and found himself wide eyed as his entire mouth was completely frozen solid.

Godzilla became furious as he wondered who in the world was able to do this to him and then felt two aura's appear from the forest on his right and looked to see two figures were there.

The first figure was a large giant as Godzilla noticed that the giant reached to about his neck as he also took notice that the giant's body was very bulky.

The second figure was a small man who Godzilla noticed as ice forming around him and Godzilla believed that it was that small human that did this to his mouth.

" HEY! IF YOU THINK THAT WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU CAUSE ANY MORE DESTRUCTION, THEN YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH US!" Yelled the giant.

Godzilla just looked at the giant as he destroyed the ice that covered his mouth and turned his body to where the giant was.

 **SKREEEEOOOOOOOONG!**

Godzilla gave out a roar that meant he was ready for battle against the giant. Same was also said for Saul and Aokiji as they both got into a battle stance with ice forming more around Aokiji and Saul making his hands into fists.

Neither fighter moved a muscle as they were just having a stand off, seeing who would make the first move. However that was interrupted as more shots from the remaining ships were shooting at Godzilla which had gotten his attention. Godzilla turned his body a little so that he was facing the ships.

Saul took this distraction as a chance to attack Godzilla as he began to run toward Godzilla with a fist ready to strike. Godzilla was too distracted by the ships that he looked back to where Saul was to see a fist right in his face which sent Godzilla sliding back a little a few feet, but was still standing.

" _Damn. He sure has some tough skin._ " Thought Saul.

Godzilla just shook his head after the impact from Saul's fist and started to walk toward Saul ready to fight back as well. Aokiji however decided to step in as well and used his Ice-Ice powers to freeze the area in front of Godzilla in which he started to slide on the ice that was made in front of him. Saul took this chance and ran toward Godzilla again and using the ice to help him slide, he once again readied his fists and aimed it for Godzilla's head.

Godzilla with his attention on Saul now saw this coming and decided to twirl around and used his tail to attack Saul.

Saul saw the tail coming and decided to defend himself as he wasn't able to stop his momentum from the ice. The tail made impact with Saul and Saul was shocked from the strength of Godzilla's tail as it made him go flying backwards farther then he did to Godzilla.

Meanwhile Godzilla got himself back onto solid ground and was charging up his Atomic Breath that was going to be aimed for Aokiji.

Aokiji saw this in time and jumped out of the way as Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath and as he looked back, he only saw just a crater there from where he originally stood.

" _If I didn't react fast enough...that would have been the end for me!_ " Thought Aokiji.

Godzilla was about to fire off another Atomic Breath, until Saul started to charge into Godzilla as he started to push him back with his strength.

Godzilla tried to get his feet stuck into the ground to stop, but wasn't able to as Saul kept pushing Godzilla, then to Godzilla's shock, Saul was able to lift Godzilla up into the air and threw him with all of his might near the sea.

Godzilla landed with an explosion of sand covering him and Saul looked on to see if that had done anything to hurt Godzilla.

When the smoke cleared, Godzilla had gotten back up onto his feet while shaking the sand off of him when he landed.

Godzilla now had his attention fully on Saul as he now had been shown that Saul was indeed a worthy opponent for him, so Godzilla was going to stop messing around and fight to keep his title as King.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGK!**

Saul found himself shocked as Godzilla let out a roar so loud and strong that Saul had cover his eyes from the roar, but it wasn't the best idea as Godzilla started to run towards where Saul was and went on the offensive.

Saul had no idea what happened as Godzilla slammed into him, using his body like a boulder to send Saul back some feet and having him land on his back.

Saul was trying to get up, until he felt claws grab his foot and all of a sudden he found himself flying in the air as Godzilla lifted him over his shoulder and with a huge thud slammed him into the ground behind him, face first.

 **(A/N: For those who don't know how it's supposed to look, basically similar to how Godzilla sent Ghidorah flying over his shoulders with his heads in Godzilla's arms.)**

" AAAAAAAHHHH!" Yelled Saul in pain.

Saul felt himself get dizzy after the impact and tried to get back up, but Godzilla wasn't done with him yet.

Godzilla was about to do the same thing again until he felt cold projectiles hit him on the side and also froze where they hit as well.

Godzilla just looked back to where Aokiji was and saw that he was sending Ice Javelins towards him to try and hurt him, and it did work as Godzilla started to head for him.

Unknown to Godzilla, this gave Saul enough time to get back up and continue to fight. Saul then noticed a large rock near him and went to grab it.

With the strength that Saul still had, he lifted the rock over his head and threw it at Godzilla who still had his attention on Aokiji and when it made impact, Godzilla stumbled forward and fell face first into the ground.

Then to Saul's shock again, Godzilla was already getting back up again to continue fighting Saul once more. But Aokiji had other plans as he remembered that he had a technique that could stop Godzilla for a while.

" _Damn it! How much can Godzilla take!? He's almost indestructible!_ "Thought Aokiji " _What can I do?! He's vulnerable to ice, but none of my attacks are working...wait...I got it!_ "

Aokiji then remembered that he still had one technique that could stop Godzilla, it may take a lot of his stamina doing this, but he needed to stop Godzilla now!

When Godzilla had fully turned around to face Saul, Aokiji ran up to Godzilla's tail and grabbed it with his hand, to which Godzilla looked back in annoyance towards Aokiji, but what happened next actually shocked the King Of Monsters for once in his life.

Aokiji started to freeze Godzilla as his tail was completely frozen and it continued up more of his body. Godzilla was about to swing his tail to stop Aokiji from freezing his entire body, but then Saul came to where he was standing and got him a bear hug type hold as Godzilla was frantically trying to get Saul off of him.

Saul felt Godzilla slashing at him with his claws and Saul had claw marks around his body, but Saul didn't let go as Aokiji's ice was now at his chest area.

Aokiji was putting everything into this as the ice was moving very fast around Godzilla's body and was now nearing his neck as Godzilla's body couldn't move anymore.

Before Godzilla was fully frozen, he gave out one last roar of defiance as the ice covered his entire face and now Godzilla's whole body was completely frozen from Aokiji's ice.

Seeing that Godzilla was finished, Saul sat down on the land as he was breathing very after dealing with Godzilla, he never expected him to be so strong!

" Ha...Ha...we did it...damn Godzilla took a lot out of me." Said Saul.

The same was felt for Aokiji as he also sat down from where he is as his technique that he decided to call " **Ice Time** " was able to stop Godzilla from causing any more destruction, while taking a lot out of him.

" Same...here...that took...a lot...out of me..." Said Aokiji.

" Thanks...for helping...me out." Said Saul " I couldn't...have done it...without you."

" No..problem...anything for...an old friend." Said Aokiji.

Aokiji's attention was then behind Saul as he noticed a ship was heading out to sea and he could only guess that it must have been the people of Ohara that were on the ship. Saul seemed to noticed as well since he followed Aokiji's look and had a look of relief seeing that Olivia was able to succeed in rescuing the people.

" Thank goodness...she did it...they should be safe." Said Saul in a tone of relief.

" I hope so. I'll make sure that-"

Aokiji's words died in his mouth as the ice form of Godzilla started to glow suddenly, getting both of their attentions as it was happening. Then to their complete shock, the ice around started to crack and without warning, Godzilla's entire body broke free from the ice and also sent Aokiji and Saul flying away many feet from him.

Godzilla had used his Atomic Pulse ability which allowed him to release Atomic Energy around him in which it was able to thaw Aokiji's ice all around him, and Godzilla was now furious.

He had let a human be able to turn him into ice, a mere HUMAN. Godzilla was going to make sure that these fools felt true pain.

Godzilla then noticed that there was a ship sailing away from the island and he was able to tell that it was the people of this island and he now found the perfect target to make both Saul and Aokiji feel despair.

Charging up his Atomic Breath, he began to aim it at something that wasn't neither Saul or Aokiji, but something that was trying to escape.

Saul only realized at the last second as he noticed that Godzilla was aiming toward the sea and where Olivia and the people were.

" NOOOOOO!" Yelled Saul.

It was too late as Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at the ship and on impact, the entire ship had exploded into many pieces as it left Aokiji and Saul in shock.

Saul fell to his knees as he had just witnessed Godzilla kill all of the people and worst of all, his friend Olivia who tried everything to save all of the people. He had tears welling up in his eyes as he was never going to see Olivia ever again.

Aokiji just felt lost as he saw all of those innocent people be killed in mere seconds from Godzilla as he just felt that Godzilla couldn't be stopped at all. Aokiji even wondered if all of this was worth as everything they did to try and stop Godzilla had failed.

However, their attention then went to the forest when they heard a cry of a girl that sounded all to familiar to Saul.

* * *

 **-Earlier...(With Robin)**

Robin was waiting at the boat, as the only thing that she was thinking of right now was her mother and Saul's safety. She should have never learned that language as it cause everyone here on the island to suffer because of her.

She just sat down with her arms crossed in front of her legs as she was crying a bit as she believed that it was her fault for everything's that's happened here.

" _Don't think like that...Saul and mom will be back Ok...I just need to believe him then._ " Thought Robin.

She remembered that Saul was a very strong person, she knew that Saul was strong enough to take care of this-

" AAAAAAAHHHH!"

She froze as when she heard that yell of pain, she recognized that voice anywhere.

" Saul? SAUL!" Yelled Robin.

She had enough of waiting and decided to see if Saul was alright, she got up from where she was and ran back to where the town was.

She knew that she was disobeying Saul's orders, but she needed to see for herself that Saul was Ok.

" Please...Please be Ok Saul!" Said Robin to herself.

She saw an opening in front of her and realized that she had made it back to where she had originally been with her mom.

When she arrived, she was able to get a good look of the monster and the sight of it made Robin tremble in fear. The monster being 55 meters tall and his face being one of complete anger made Robin's whole body shiver at the sight.

Robin's attention then went toward the sea as she saw a ship sailing away and Robin then remembered that her mom was getting all of the people onto the boat.

" _Mom did it! She saved the others-_ "

What ever else that Robin was thinking of disappeared as the monster fired it's blue beam toward the ship and looked on in horror as the ship completely exploded into multiple pieces.

Robin's whole world slowed down as she had witnessed the monster destroy the ship with all of the people on it and one person that Robin couldn't believe had died after everything she did.

* * *

 **-Back to Present...**

" MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Yelled Robin.

Saul looked to where he heard the scream and looked on in horror to see that Robin was here and she had just witnessed Godzilla destroying the ship and killed all of the people on their, including her mom as well.

" ROBIN! RUN!" Yelled Saul.

Robin just looked at Saul with shock, but then at Godzilla as his attention was now on her. Robin was looking on in fear as she tried to back up, but stumbled and fell on the ground in a sitting position.

Godzilla could only assume that this girl must be important to the giant and decided to make him suffer even more as he started to slowly charge up his Atomic Breath.

Saul looked on in horror as he saw Godzilla was going to fire his Atomic Breath at Robin, he may have failed Olivia, but he wasn't going to let Robin suffer the same fate.

Without thinking, Saul started to run where Robin was to protect her. Time slowed down as Godzilla finished charging up his Atomic Breath and Saul was inches away from Robin but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Godzilla to stop his Atomic Breath, so he only thought of one thing that he could do.

Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath towards Robin and she looked on in horror as she knew she wouldn't be able to escape and believed that this was going to be the end for her.

However, her vision was then blocked as she looked to see that Saul moved in front of her with his arms out towards his sides as he was acting as a shield for Robin.

" SAAAAAUUUUUL!" Yelled Robin.

As Godzilla's Atomic Breath made impact with Saul, Robin's vision was completely engulfed with a bright light as an explosion of smoke completely covered where Saul was.

Godzilla feeling that his opponent was no more, he walked towards the sea as he went into the sea and down into the deep to go back to sleep after all that's happened today.

When Robin's vision finally came back, she saw Saul was still standing, but it was how he looked that made Robin look in complete sorrow.

Saul's whole body was bleeding after the attack as he had some of his body burnt and part of his body was now gone. Saul's eyes barely had any life in them as he just barely had enough strength to look back at Robin.

" R-Robin...Ar-Are you...O-Ok?" Croaked Saul.

" S-Saul...why...why did you..." Whispered Robin.

Saul took Robin speaking that she was still alright, and a small smile appeared on his face.

" G-Good...your...al...alright..." Whispered Saul " Th...Thank...Good...ness."

Then feeling the strength leave him, Saul fell toward the ground with a thud as the life from his eyes disappeared and his body stopped moving... **Dead**.

Robin just looked at Saul as she couldn't believe her eyes. Saul couldn't be dead right?!

" Saul?" Asked Robin.

No answer.

" Saul?!" Asked Robin again.

Still no answer.

" SAUL?! PLEASE GET UP!" Yelled Robin.

Saul still didn't move a muscle to Robin's despair.

" SAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUL!" Yelled Robin.

Tears flew down from her eyes as she was crying after seeing her one and only friend die right in front of her. She never should have come here! She believed that everything that happened here was because of her! She made her mother die! She made Saul die! She made EVERYONE die because of her!

Robin just wanted to die here as she felt didn't deserve to live anymore. It wasn't until that she felt a pair of arms grab her on the shoulders.

She looked to see that it was Aokiji who also had a look of despair on his face as well. Robin didn't know what to think anymore, but she didn't care as she ran into Aokiji as she held onto Aokiji as she kept crying.

Aokiji just rubbed his hands on Robin as he tried to comfort Robin after everything that had just happened here. He felt that everything that he did was just in vain, he failed to protect the people, he failed to save his friend and he felt that he failed to stop Godzilla.

Aokiji then believed that he still had one thing that he could protect still, and that was the little girl who just kept crying into Aokiji's shirt. He didn't say it to Robin, but he did promise himself in his thoughts.

" _Saul...I may have not been able to save you or the others...but I will do everything that I can...to protect Robin from everything that tries to hurt her...I promise._ "

The only thing that Aokiji knew though was that this day was going to remembered all around the world as he had just witnessed himself of what Godzilla-The King of Monsters and the Destroyer of Worlds was able to cause. He only wondered if there was anything that could stop that walking mass of destruction, but for now, he needed to get Robin somewhere safe.

* * *

 _-End of Flashback..._

Aokiji felt himself gain tears as he remembered everything that happened on that day. He was still going to make sure that he would protect Robin with everything that he could do.

He just needed to find her in time before anyone else...or he could get to her again.

The day continued on with silence as Aokiji only hoped that he could find Robin and keep her safe again.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **The King's Reign of Destruction**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The King Returns**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am sorry that this took a very long time to upload as it's almost been a month and I can explain why that is. The reason for that was because my parents had recently made changes to the house that I live in with my family and we had to move a lot of stuff out of our house for the workers that were adding in the new stuff to the house, which included moving out our Wi-Fi and our computer which I was unable to work on the story. Then to make matters worse, our Wi-Fi had broke when we were moving the stuff out of the house, so I wasn't able to get onto the internet.**

 **Luckily though, we were able to buy a new Wi-Fi for us and the house has finally been done, so now I can get back to this. I appreciate to those who have waited this long for the next chapter to be released. Now let's answer some questions:**

 **#1: I was asked if the World Government would create Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Etc., I haven't thought about it if I will do this. Well, not right now, but later in the story they might make an appearance.**

 **#2: Another questions was if the Straw Hats would encounter Godzilla...I don't even need to answer this. After what happened with Robin in my last chapter, of course Godzilla is going to encounter the Straw Hats during the story. As for what moments, you'll find out as some of them will also be during major parts as well and for this chapter as well.**

 **Also as a heads up to what Godzilla i'm using, it is the Millennium Godzilla from Godzilla X Mechagodzilla who I originally thought was 55 ft is actually 55 Meters tall, as I had fixed that problem in the later chapters, so I figure I just mention that real quick.**

 **There, I hope that I answered some questions that you guys have or had, but without further ado, here is the next chapter of The King's Reign Of Destruction!**

 **The King's Reign Of Destruction**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The King's Return**

 **-Somewhere deep in the sea...**

It had been about 15 years ever since Godzilla had cause the destruction of Ohara, as did many other islands that had been caught in his path of destruction. The Navy had failed with every single attempt to defeat the beast, as Godzilla had destroyed everything that the Navy had sent against him.

They had even used a Buster Call on Godzilla to try and kill Godzilla with the entire onslaught of the Buster Call's power. But even that did not work against the King of Monsters, as he destroyed all the ships with his Atomic Breath that had left absolutely nothing afterwards.

The Grand Line had become the home of the King Of Monsters and the Grand Line was no longer known as the "Pirate's Graveyard" but as the "Sea Of Death".

With the new name, no one even dared to head into the Grand Line with Godzilla now roaming the sea's. Even some of the well known pirates didn't dare step anywhere into the sea.

There were barely any ships sailing out in the Grand Line as people feared of Godzilla coming to either destroy their ship or kill them right on the spot. Only a tiny amount of people dared sail the Grand Line, and had been lucky to not have been caught by him, others...not so much.

On this day however, deep in the sea, we find the King of Monsters sleeping in the darkest part of the entire sea, as many Sea Kings of unbelievable size even left him alone as they could feel the amount of power that he was releasing from his body.

Godzilla would always sleep in the deep part of the sea as he absorbs the earth's radiation slowly from the core of the earth as it is known to be his food supply. He will once in a while eat Sea Kings, but only if he wants to as he does not really care about the taste, but he will eat it if he has to.

Anyway, Godzilla was sleeping down here after fighting against another battalion from the Navy that had futilely tried to defeat him. It had failed like all the other attempts the Navy did to try and stop him. He would admit though that the Navy wasn't afraid of fighting against him, unlike the people from the islands that always ran away from fear because of him.

As Godzilla was sleeping down in the sea, a tremor had suddenly came somewhere near him and it had awakened him. There was only one thing that could have caused a tremor such as that. Humans.

Fully awoken, Godzilla began to swim towards the surface, planning to destroy whatever it was that the humans had used to disturb his slumber. As for what it was that had awakened him, it was going to be a major event that would make all fear him even more.

 **-At Water Seven...**

Water Seven...it was known to be the only city in the entire world to be a place that was connected all around from the sea. It was also known to have the best Ship Workers in the entire world.

It was well known for that, but it was also known for having a rather unique rain storm on certain days that they had called "Aqua Laguna" which was a giant tidal wave of destruction that obliterated everything in it's path.

This would have been a normal day, if it weren't for a certain Straw Hatted boy with some of his members went to go take care of a certain perverted cyborg's house.

That person was known as Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates who was accompanied with his First Mate Roronoa Zoro, his Chef Sanji and his Doctor Chopper into destroying the Franky Family's home after they had hurt and stole from their friend and marksman of the crew, Usopp.

Needless to say, they had completely decimated the entire house in a giant explosion, leaving only the members lying the ground completely unconscious and knocked out. They had done what they needed to do, they had avenged their friend after seeing him lying on the ground all bloodied and bruised. They didn't get the money back though, but for now they needed to get Usopp back to the ship so Chopper could take care of his wounds.

As Chopper had put Usopp onto his shoulder while he was still in his Heavy point, Luffy decided to say what he had in mind after finding out about the conditions of their ship.

"Guys." Said Luffy. "I've made a decision."

"And that is?" Asked Sanji.

" I've decided that we're going to get a new ship." Said Luffy.

Hearing that, the current Straw Hats that were there with Luffy minus Usopp who was still unconscious were in shock. After their recent adventures from Alabasta to the floating Island of Skypeia, their ship the Merry Go had gone through a lot gaining a lot of damage afterwards. It was here that they had found out about that their ship was no longer able to sail anymore and they had to get a new ship, making it where they would have to let their ship rest.

Hearing Luffy said that, they had no other choice. If it was the captain's orders, then it was going to happen. It would hurt Usopp a lot hearing the news, but they had no choice.

With the decision made, they decided to head back to the Merry to let the others know about what was going to happen, but little did they know that things were going to change dramatically here today.

 **-At the Merry Go...**

"I hope everything's alright." Said Nami to herself.

Back here on the Merry Go, we find the navigator of the Straw Hats, Nami sitting on one of the chairs that they had out on the deck as she was waiting for the others to return after taking care of the Franky Family.

She doubted that they would have a hard time taking care of them, but she couldn't help but worry for them as they were gone.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Navigator-san." Said Robin.

Robin, who was the Archaeologist of the Straw Hats was also here with Nami as well, who was telling Nami that everything was going to be fine. She had been a unique member of the crew, as it was quite a story involving her and the Straw Hats.

Whe they had first met, she was originally part of a group called Baroque Works that were terrorizing Alabasta as the Straw Hats had stopped them and also had defeated the leader of the Baroque Works and was also a former Warlord of the Sea, Crocodile.

Afterwards, Robin was "invited" to "join" the Straw Hats as it was all because of Luffy who had saved her life, as she didn't have no where else to go after all that had happened.

At first, everyone was always cautious near her (besides Sanji), but after recent events, the crew slowly got used to her presence and soon found her to be a friend as well.

"I know, it's just...I've got this feeling in my gut that something bad's going to happen." Said Nami.

"You might just be hungry, I'm sure once the others get back that Cook-san might make us something to eat." Said Robin.

" Eh...,maybe your right." Said Nami.

Seeing that the others still weren't back, Nami was sitting on the chair as she was looking at some of her maps and Robin was reading some of the books that she had gotten recently today while she was out shopping with Chopper earlier today.

As they were waiting, Robin thought she felt something inside of her that was telling her to run, but she didn't notice it. She was still reading her book as she was sitting on the chair near Nami.

It wasn't until the ship had started to rock suddenly did it get both Nami's and Robin's attention, as the sudden rocking of the ship made the two of them stumble out of their chairs.

"W-What was that?!" Asked Nami.

Robin didn't say anything as she was feeling that same one that she hadn't felt ever since she was a child. No...it couldn't have been him...she thought she wouldn't-

It seemed on cue, a giant pillar of water suddenly rose near their ship that had easily towered over their small ship with Nami looking at the Pillar of water with shock.

"W-What the heck is that?! Robin! What do you-"

The words died in her mouth as she had seen Robin's expression. Her face now had on a look of fear, her entire body shaking at the sight of the pillar of water, as she had seen that same thing back at her home that had been destroyed because of him. Nami had never seen Robin have such a look of fear.

She was about to ask if she was alright until the pillar of water had started to go down back into the sea as whatever it was that had shown up was now revealed. At the sight, did Nami find herself looking at the thing in shock of whatever it was.

The thing was about 55 Meters tall that had pitch black skin, some kind of dorsal spines on it's back and it had a very long tail to where it's spines ended as well. But what made Nami turn from shock to fear of the thing that had appeared was the eyes of it. The eyes showed that of... **Power**...and **Destruction**.

She felt herself shaking a bit at the presence of the creature, but she wasn't as bad as Robin was. She was completely still as she was looking at the giant terror of destruction that had caused the death of her mother, her best friend and all of the destruction that she had seen. The same one who was known as the King Of Monsters and the God Of Destruction... **Godzilla**.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Godzilla roared as he came to the shore, after being awakened from whatever explosion it was that had awakened him. He did not like being awakened from his slumber, and he felt it coming from this city. There was only one thing that Godzilla planned to do to this city... **destroy everything at sight**.

With that in his mind, Godzilla started to walk towards into the city from the shore as he started to hear people screaming from inside the city at his presence. His footsteps, shook the entire earth near him as he walked, making anything near him shake uncontrollably from each step.

Same thing was said for the Merry Go, as it shook from his steps wildly as Nami and Robin were trying to keep themselves standing.

After not speaking, Nami finally decided to speak after what had just happened right now.

"I-I-I don't what the heck that thing is, but we need to find the others and get out of here!" Yelled Nami.

"WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS NOW!" Yelled Robin in fear "RIGHT AWAY!"

Once again, Nami found herself looking at Robin in worry, but was dismissed right away as they needed to find the others and fast! Seeing that they wouldn't be able to get to where the others were on the Merry, Nami and Robin decided to run where they had heard where the Franky Family's house was.

 **-Meanwhile in the city...**

 **KA-BOOM!**

The only thing that was heard were only the screams of the people, the explosions of Godzilla's Atomic Breath and the destruction of all the buildings that were in Godzilla's path, Water Seven had become a area of pure destruction.

Godzilla kept walking farther into the city, while destroying buildings in his way and also using his Atomic Breath to destroy buildings that were a bit away from him. He could feel the people running in complete fear of his presence, making them know to tremble in fear of him.

Godzilla continued walking forward until he felt explosions hit him in the face and neck that did absolutely nothing to Godzilla. He looked to see that some cannons had appeared on some of the buildings, with a few of them having smoke come out of them.

Using his Atomic Breath, he incinerated the cannons from the top of the buildings leaving only rubble in it's place. The city had smoke coming all around as Godzilla continued his march in the city.

Somewhere else though, we find three figures wearing a black cloak and strange looking masks on their faces standing on top of one of the buildings far away from Godzilla as they were observing his destruction of the city.

"This changes our plans, we never expected him to show up." Said the first voice that sounded deep and male.

"To think that he would show up when we were about to begin our plan too." Said the second voice, sounding female and calm.

"It doesn't matter...our plans maybe set back for now, our plan will still go." Said the third voice, calm and almost bored too "We better report back to H.Q."

With that, one of the people had opened up a door that led somewhere else with the second figure heading into the door that appeared, the third figure continued to look at where Godzilla was as he continued his destruction of the city.

" _No matter what...even if he shows up...Nico Robin...you will be ours._ " Thought the third figure.

You couldn't tell, but he was smirking at the thought of the Devil Child, she would be theirs one way or another. For now, they were just going to let Godzilla continue to destroy the city.

Right as they had left however, the entire earth underneath the city started to shake uncontrollably to which made even Godzilla feel the vibrations. He looked around trying to figure out what in the world it was that was causing all of this. He didn't notice anything that was causing this besides the explosions that had come from his Atomic Breath.

It wasn't until he saw two explosions of dirt a bit away from him and looked to see that something had made their appearance.

 **Skeeeeeeooooooooon!**

 **Skeeeeeoooooooongk!**

Godzilla recognized those two roars, as he knew exactly what those roars had come from or better yet...who it had come from. Two old rivals that he hadn't seen in years when he had first roamed the earth. His suspicions were made true as he saw the two monsters that had appeared.

The two monster were about 60 Meters tall and they also stood on all fours, but it was their appearance that made them different from each other.

The first monster had black skin that stood on all fours, his back was covered in spikes that continued down to the end of his tail and on his face he had six spikes on his head with one spike being on the top of his nose.

The second monster also stood on all fours, but instead of black skin, he had red skin instead who unlike the first monster had no spikes on his back but did have a spike coming out of his forehead and his eyes were also red as well with black pupils.

These two monsters Godzilla knew as Anguirus and Baragon, they were known as the "Guardians of the Earth". Godzilla looked at his two opponents as he was preparing himself to face off against two of his many well known enemies of the past.

Both Baragon and Anguirus roared at Godzilla as a challenge, with Godzilla returning with his own roar as well. Some people were still screaming from the destruction that was happening, while only a few stayeed to see what would happen.

The only thing that people were able to understand, was that Godzilla's first battle was about to begin after so long and it was going to be messy.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **Next time**

 **The King's Reign Of Destruction**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Godzilla V.S. The Guardians of the Earth**

 **One thing I wanted to mention before the chapter ends is that i'm not very well known on how the roars sound besides Godzilla so if I did the roars for Anguirus and Baragon wrong, please let me know in the comments and I will correct them for the next chapter.**

 **Besides that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I have to apologize deeply for suddenly disappearing like what happened last time. For starters, a lot had happened in my life with one of those things being that I had lost a very good friend that I've known ever since I had met him and it really tore me apart after hearing that he had passed away, so I just didn't feel like doing anything else during the time I lost my friend.**

 **Another thing was that me and my family were having a hard time with Money, so a lot of bills that we had just about almost made us broke and it made things a lot harder for us. But that problem had been solved now and we were able to take care of any bills that we had and we never had anymore problems with Money.**

 **That also allowed me to come back to this after disappearing like that, which again I am really sorry that I had to disappear like that. I still feel down with the loss of my good friend, but I feel better enough to continue this.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for disappearing like that, but I hope you guys understand why I had to leave suddenly like that. Anyway I think I have some questions I need to answer from you guys:**

 **Guest #1: Godzilla will definitely make an impact with the Celestial Dragons and it won't be until later on that Godzilla will have an encounter with the Blackbeard Pirates and Akainu.**

 **GojiraFan: I have not seen Shin Godzilla and I don't think I will be able to watch it, but I have seen Shin Godzilla's abilities and I don't think I will add any of those abilities, but like you said with the atomic breath types, I will have Godzilla gain two different atomic breathe types. I won't say which atomic breathe types they are, but they will show up later on in the story.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Luffy was currently at the Franky Family House after they had taken the money from Usopp and brutally beaten him up.**

 **I think that's most of the questions asked, but without keeping you guys waiting anymore after almost a month again I think, here's Chapter 4 of the King's Reign of Destruction.**

 **The King's Reign of Destruction**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Godzilla V.S. the Guardians of the Earth**

 _-Last Time..._

 _With that, one of the people had opened up a door that led somewhere else with the second figure heading into the door that appeared, the third figure continued to look at where Godzilla was as he continued his destruction of the city._

 _"No matter what...even if he shows up...Nico Robin...you will be ours." Thought the third figure._

 _You couldn't tell, but he was smirking at the thought of the Devil Child, she would be theirs one way or another. For now, they were just going to let Godzilla continue to destroy the city._

 _Right as they had left however, the entire earth underneath the city started to shake uncontrollably to which made even Godzilla feel the vibrations. He looked around trying to figure out what in the world it was that was causing all of this. He didn't notice anything that was causing this besides the explosions that had come from his Atomic Breath._

 _It wasn't until he saw two explosions of dirt a bit away from him and looked to see that something had made their appearance._

 ** _Skeeeeeeooooooooon!_**

 ** _Skeeeeeoooooooongk!_**

 _Godzilla recognized those two roars, as he knew exactly what those roars had come from or better yet...who it had come from. Two old rivals that he hadn't seen in years when he had first roamed the earth. His suspicions were made true as he saw the two monsters that had appeared._

 _The two monster were about 60 Meters tall and they also stood on all fours, but it was their appearance that made them different from each other._

 _The first monster had black skin that stood on all fours, his back was covered in spikes that continued down to the end of his tail and on his face he had six spikes on his head with one spike being on the top of his nose._

 _The second monster also stood on all fours, but instead of black skin, he had red skin instead who unlike the first monster had no spikes on his back but did have a spike coming out of his forehead and his eyes were also red as well with black pupils._

 _These two monsters Godzilla knew as Anguirus and Baragon, they were known as the "Guardians of the Earth". Godzilla looked at his two opponents as he was preparing himself to face off against two of his many well known enemies of the past._

 _Both Baragon and Anguirus roared at Godzilla as a challenge, with Godzilla returning with his own roar as well. Some people were still screaming from the destruction that was happening, while only a few stayeed to see what would happen._

 _The only thing that people were able to understand, was that Godzilla's first battle was about to begin after so long and it was going to be messy._

 **-Present...**

The three combatants didn't make a single move as they continued to stare down each other as the only sound that could be heard were explosions around the city and the screams of people running away.

Godzilla continued to stare down Anguirus and Baragon and the two continued to stare down him. The three monsters waiting for one of them to make the first move.

It seemed like none of them were going to make a move, until a part of a building fell down to the ground and right as it landed, Anguirus was on the move.

With a jump fowward, he began to charge towards Godzilla with Baragon waiting behind. Godzilla saw this coming and braced himself for the impact as Anguirus slammed into him, but he was still standing as he continued to hold Anguirus in place.

Anguirus decided that since he was close, bitten into Godzilla's arm with him roaring in small pain. That was not the best idea for Anguirus as Godzilla decided to take his attack as an advantage.

With a mighty roar, Godzilla began to lift Anguirus into the air and proceeded to slam him into one of the buildings besides him and Anguirus was forced to let go from the impact into the building.

Godzilla was about to stomp on him, but Anguirus wasn't done as he spun in a circle as he was down and used his tail to make him trip and fall to the ground.

This gave him enough time to get back up which allowed him to do his next attack. Using his legs, he jumped into the air while at the same time, curled up into a ball and began to fall back down as he was right above Godzilla.

Godzilla's eyes widen a bit as he saw this and tried to get up, but his tail was tangled up in the rubble of the building. So seeing that he was unable to get up, decided to stop Anguirus from landing on top of him.

With a glow from his Dorsal Spines, Godzilla used his Atomic Breathe which he aimed it at Anguirus. Anguirus who was in his ball form failed to notice the attack and it made a direct hit as Anguirus was sent flying away a bit and also landed in more buildings.

This allowed Godzilla to get back up now and was about to head towards Anguirus, but he remembered that he wasn't the only one he had to worry about.

From behind him, Baragon appeared from on top of the buildings behind him and with a roar, he jumped into him and like Anguirus had bitten into Godzilla's arm again.

 **(A/N: Doesn't that moment sound familiar? If you leave a review down below, if you know the movies very well, try and guess what movie it was that moment came from. It should be pretty easy as he was technically in only one movie besides a few cameo in other Godzilla movies.)**

Godzilla once again roared in small pain, which was only making him more mad, this once again allowed Godzilla to take advantage of this.

Just like with Anguirus, he began to slam Baragon into buildings which were indeed hurting Baragon, but unlike Anguirus, he wasn't going to let go.

Godzilla was getting more furious as Baragon would not let go as he continued to slam him into more and more buildings. Because he kept this going, his attention was not on Anguirus as he had finally gotten back up and seeing that he was distracted, decided to take this chance to do another attack.

Going back into Ball form, he began to spin in place as he was charging up one of his signature attacks. After spinning for a small bit, he began to charge at Godzilla while in his ball form.

 **(A/N: I know, he's ripping off Sonic, but come on! Anguirus could do it since he turns into a ball like him.)**

Godzilla still had his attention on Baragon, but because his attention was on Baragon he failed to see Anguirus coming at him in ball form which indeed made impact.

Godzilla stumbled foward as Anguirus made impact and fell forward into more buildings. Baragon who had stopped biting him, took this chance to attack Godzilla as he was down, so did Anguirus.

Baragon and Anguirus jumped into the air and proceeded to slam into Godzilla as he was lying on the ground still from Anguirus's attack.

He grunted in pain as the two monsters continued to slam into him which only made him more and more mad. He decided that this was enough now and he was going to become even more serious now.

Right before the two monsters were about to slam into Godzilla again, his entire body flashed suddenly and with a roar activated his Atomic Pulse attack.

It greatly affected the two and Godzilla used his tail to slam into the two which had sent them flying away from him. Anguirus heading to the left and Baragon heading the right as they both made impact into more buildings.

Baragon seemed like he couldn't take much more, but Anguirus was far from done. He had gotten back up and was once again staring down Godzilla once again.

Godzilla was doing the same thing and as he stared down Anguirus, he remembered all of the battles that he had with what he considered was his most oldest foe he ever had.

He recalled all of the battles he had with Anguirus which ranged from battles on land, on sea and even underwater too. Out of all the battles he had with other monsters, Anguirus was the one he had the most battles with.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Anguirus roared at him, saying that he still had plenty of fight in him. Godzilla replied back with his own roar and the two rivals charged towards each other and just like their past battles, clashed agaisnt each other.

 **-Meanwhile...**

They had no idea what was going on. They heard explosions, people screaming and the ground seemed to shake about almost every minute.

Whatever was happening, they needed to get back to the Merry! If something happened to their ship and to Nami and Robin, they needed to get back right away!

"This day has definitely become weird now! First the ground shakes, then explosions and now screaming?! What next?!" Sanji said as he was running with the others "I only hope Nami-san and Robin-Chwan are alright!"

"I JUST WANNA GET OUT OF HERE! I'M SCARED AFTER HEARING ALL OF THOSE SCREAMS!" Chopper screamed out in terror as he was running as fast as he could with Usopp on his back who was still unconscious.

"I don't know what's going on either, but I can tell that this probably isn't going to be good! We need to get back to the ship and fast!" Zoro told the others.

During this, Luffy was being silent as the explosions and screaming was giving him chills for some reason. He tried to ignore those things as they continued to run back to the Merry.

As they were running, Sanji was able to notice two figures running towards them and when he got a better view of who the two figures were and hearts formed in his eyes.

"NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! YOUR PRINCE AS RETURNED!" Sanji yelled out in love mode.

"Guys! We got a huge problem!" Nami yelled back.

"Problem?!" Chopper asked.

The two groups had finally met up with Nami breathing a bit from the running. Luffy who was still silent noticed the look Robin had which he had never seen before. Was something troubling her?

"What kind of problem are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"When we were back on the ship...some kind of...giant creature appeared and began to destroy the city!" Nami explained "We were lucky that the thing didn't sink us!"

"No...not thing...a monster." Robin said.

"M-M-Monster!?" Chopper said in horror.

"Yes...that monster is a creature of pure destruction...the only thing that happens when he arrives is just destruction and that's it...we need to get out of here." Robin said.

"How can we? Didn't that guy say that are ship wasn't able to sail anymore?!" Chopper asked.

"It doesn't matter! We have to get out of here and fast!" Robin told the others.

"Robin-chwan?" Sanji said as he noticed the tone of fear in her voice.

"We need to get back to the Merry anyway, we still have Usopp who's injured so we need to get him back so Chopper can heal him." Zoro said.

"Alright. We'll lets-"

She didn't have a chance to finish as a giant explosion appear behind them some distance away from them. When it disappeared, it revealed a giant creature with a giant set of spikes on it's back and tail, even some on it's face.

"AHHH! A MONSTER!" Chopper yelled in horror.

"What the hell is that?!" Sanji asked.

Then from the city, something else appeared which revealed another giant monster which was huge!

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Chopper again yelled in horror.

Robin began to tremble in fear again when she saw him appear again. Luffy saw her fear again which continued to confuse him more. Was something up with her and that giant monster?

He was brought out of his thoughts as the two creatures roared at each other and began to charge each other, leaving the Straw Hats looking on in shock or fear in Chopper and Robin's case.

 **-Back with the fight...**

The two clashed once again as Anguirus had his feet on Godzilla's body as if trying to push him back with Godzilla holding him back with his claws on his arms.

They had their heads right besides each other as the two were growling at each other, Anguirus though was using this as an advantage.

Having his attention completely on him, Anguirus decided to do a sneak attack as he was close enough to do his signature attack.

So taking advantage of him distracted with him, he suddenly curled into a ball and began to spin in place in which his spikes began to dig themselves into his skin.

Godzilla roared in pain as he felt his spikes digging into his skin, if he praised him, he was the most creative out of all of his opponents in the past. Except that this was only making him even more mad now.

Deciding to end this, Godzilla began to prepare his Atomic Breathe which he was aiming it at him. Anguirus was able to sense that his Atomic Breathe was being prepared, so he was about to stop doing his ball attack until he felt something grab him and then found it that he was unable to get out of his ball mode.

Godzilla had used his arms to grab hold of Anguirus as he was in ball mode, which would allow him to use his Atomic Breathe on him at point blank range which was going to do a lot of damage.

So with Anguirus failing to escape from his grasp, Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breathe on him which sent him flying far away from him and into the sea as well.

It wasn't deep enough to where he was fully underneath as Anguirus's body was sticking out of the water and it seemed like he was unconscious.

Godzilla seeing that he wasn't moving decided that he was going to finish him off after so many battles. He was about to prepare his Atomic Breathe again on Anguirus until a roar from behind him got his attention.

He looked back and saw that Baragon was back up again and was on top of one of the buildings. Then with what would be his last mighty roar, jumped from the top of the building towards Godzilla.

That was not the best idea to do as Godzilla did a spin and as he did it, his tail made impact with Baragon's body as he was sent flying into the air and landed some feet besides him.

Baragon tried to get back after he made impact, but it was when he looked at Godzilla did he no longer move as he saw what was happening.

Without giving Baragon a chance to move, Godzilla used his Atomic Breathe on Baragon which began to engulf him and in a giant explosion did Baragon scream in agony as his body completely disintegrated from the attack.

With Baragon defeated now, Godzilla's attention went back to where Anguirus was to only see that he was no longer their which he assumed that he retreated after seeing Baragon get destroyed.

Which meant that this battle was his as he was victorious against the two monsters. So like he always does, he gave out a mighty roar.

 **SKEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Now that the battle was over, he was feeling a bit tired now after the battle and he didn't feel like destroying the city anymore. So he decided to head back into the sea to go back to sleep.

Before he did however, his attention went over to his right and saw that there was a small group of people watching him. For some reason, something about these people was making him interested in them.

Especially the human with something on his head and the female human who seemed familiar for some reason...why did that human feel familiar?

He ignored it as he was still feeling tired, so with that he began to head into the sea and head to the bottom of the ocean to rest.

 **-With the Straw Hats...**

"What...just happened?" Sanji asked in confusion.

They were clueless as to what had just happened. First it was seeing the two giant monsters battle it out, then for a third one to suddenly appear and get destroyed in just seconds.

"A-A-A-Ah...I t-t-thought...w-w-we were going to d-d-die..." Chopper breathlessly said.

Zoro couldn't say anything as he just witnessed something that seemed to be even worse than Mihawk! That beam of that creature was just so destructive!

"I...I had no idea something like that existed before..." Nami said with a bit of fear in her tone "It took those two monsters and literally destroyed just about everything in the city..."

"Robin? What was that thing?" Luffy asked.

She didn't say a word as she witnessed the destruction that had just happened from him...it deeply reminded her of all that had happened back when she was a child...why...why...

"Robin?" Luffy said again as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She was brought out of her thoughts when he had put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have to tell us...but...what was that?" Luffy asked her.

"That...thing...was...he's..." Robin tried explaining.

"That thing is a monster of pure destruction and chaos." A voice suddenly said.

Robin's eyes went wide when she heard that voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard in so long.

"Who said that!?" Nami asked.

"Behind you." The voice said.

Everyone looked behind them and the voice came from a man who was pretty tall and was wearing a white suit with a blue undershirt.

"Who the heck are you!" Zoro asked as his hands went to his swords.

However, before anyone else could talk, Robin started to walk towards the person.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji called out.

"Aokiji? Is that really you?" Robin asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

A sad smile appeared on his face as he saw Robin right in front of her.

"I'm glad you still remember me...Robin." Aokiji said.

That was enough for her as she had ran up to him and began to hug him after not seeing him for so many years.

"I can't believe it...it's really you..." Robin said as she was in tears.

"I'm so sorry...I never should have left you alone for all those years.." Aokiji said with his own tears in his eyes.

"Robin? What's going on?" Nami asked suddenly.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Robin said as she stopped hugging Aokiji "This is an old friend of mine who I haven't seen in so long."

"Hello there. My name's Aokiji." Aokiji said, introducing himself.

" _Aokiji? Why does that name sound familiar?_ " Nami thought to herself.

"You know what that thing was?!" Chopper asked.

"Yes...as a matter of fact...we both know what that monster was." Aokiji said.

"You know what that thing is too Robin-chwan?!" Sanji asked.

"...why don't I explain it to you guys back on the Merry?" Robin asked "I have to explain a lot about what's going on."

"Alright. Besides, we still need to heal Usopp's injuries." Zoro said.

"That's right! Let's get going!" Chopper said.

With that, they began to head back towards the Merry so that Robin and Aokiji could explain what had happened and also fix Usopp's injuries.

The only thing that was left afterwards was one person who had been watching the entire time from an alley besides them.

"That traitor...I need to report to H.Q. about this." The person said to himself.

After what he said, he left from the alley and began to hear wherever he was heading.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time**

 **The King's Reign of Destruction**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Robin's Past Revealed!**

 **Once again, I wanted to say that I am sorry for disappearing like that, but with that I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Please forgive me for being gone for so long as so much had happened as I was gone going from trying to find a job to family matters and so much more that I can't even talk about!**

 **I had been so tired and exhausted with the time I was gone and I just wasn't able to get back onto this or anything in general!**

 **But...after all the things that I had gone through and had finally taken cared of...I AM BACK!**

 **Now then...I believe you guys have been waiting for the next LONG, LONG awaited chapter for the King's Reign of Destruction! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The King's Reign of Destruction**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Robin's Past Revealed! Shocking Revelations!**

* * *

 _"Aokiji? Is that really you?" Robin asked as tears began to form in her eyes._

 _A sad smile appeared on his face as he saw Robin right in front of her._

 _"I'm glad you still remember me...Robin." Aokiji said._

 _That was enough for her as she had ran up to him and began to hug him after not seeing him for so many years._

 _"I can't believe it...it's really you..." Robin said as she was in tears._

 _"I'm so sorry...I never should have left you alone for all those years.." Aokiji said with his own tears in his eyes._

 _"Robin? What's going on?" Nami asked suddenly._

 _"Oh...I'm sorry." Robin said as she stopped hugging Aokiji "This is an old friend of mine who I haven't seen in so long."_

 _"Hello there. My name's Aokiji." Aokiji said, introducing himself._

 _"Aokiji? Why does that name sound familiar?" Nami thought to herself._

 _"You know what that thing was?!" Chopper asked._

 _"Yes...as a matter of fact...we both know what that monster was." Aokiji said._

 _"You know what that thing is too Robin-chwan?!" Sanji asked._

 _"...why don't I explain it to you guys back on the Merry?" Robin asked "I have to explain a lot about what's going on."_

 _"Alright. Besides, we still need to heal Usopp's injuries." Zoro said._

 _"That's right! Let's get going!" Chopper said._

* * *

 **-At night on the Merry...**

"And...there." Chopper finished as he put his supplies back into his bag.

After a total of ten minutes of cleaning and wrapping, Chopper had finished healing Usopp's injuries as his entire body was covered in wrapping, making him look like a mummy.

"He took some really bad injuries, but he should be up and running in a few hours." Chopper told the others.

"That's good to know." Nami replied "Well...now that Usopp's ok..."

She trailed off as she looked over to Robin and her friend Aokiji.

"I believe you two were going to tell us about that...thing." Nami said.

"Right. Well...that thing you all had seen...that is a creature of total destruction whenever he arrives." Aokiji began "A monster with no soul and the intent to only kill anything it sees...that creature...is named Godzilla."

"Godzilla?" Sanji asked.

Something clicked in his mind as he heard the name Godzilla. He had heard about it before back in his days on the Baratie, but he couldn't remember exactly when he did.

"That's right. Godzilla is a giant monster that just cannot be stopped as nothing ever seems to faze that creature. Cannons...multiple ships...not even devil fruit users such as myself can do anything against him." Aokiji explained.

"So this Godzilla basically can't be stopped at all?" Zoro asked, listening intently.

"Yes. I should know...I've had multiple encounters with the beast himself..."

* * *

 _-Flashback..._

 _"OPEN FIRE!" Yelled a Marine Commander._

 _Cannons from a total of 15 ships fired at Godzilla as they had all been sent to try and stop Godzilla from causing any more destruction. The cannons never stopped firing as everyone on all the ships sent everything they had against the beast._

 _Godzilla simply took all the attacks head on as he began to slowly walk to where some of the ships were. The foolish Marines were going to pay dearly to try and take him down with such pathetic weapons._

 _So he continued on as the cannons never stopped as the effects began to seep through all the marines on all the ships. Their cannons were doing absolutely nothing against him._

 _"THE CANNONS AREN'T WORKING SIR!" A Marine called out in fear._

 _"KEEP FIRING! NO MATTER WHAT, WE WILL STAND OUR GROUND!" The Marine Commander replied, no fear in his tone._

 _So the cannons kept on the attack, as Godzilla was now inches away from them. Even though he was mere inches from them, they did not stop firing and continued onward._

 _Godzilla felt that enough was enough as his tail soared in the air before it made impact with the ship, crushing it into rubble. He then followed it up by grabbing a ship with his strength, shocking the other Navy ships and proceeded to throw the ship at another as both ships exploded into rubble on impact._

 _One by one the ships began to be slowly decimated as only two ships remained now and all the marines were trembling in fear._

 _"I-I-It's no use! H-He's just too strong for us!" A Marine said in fear "What do we do Admiral?!"_

 _Aokiji stared at Godzilla in a mix of fear and anger. Another attempt to take down the beast had failed again and they couldn't even scratch his skin._

 _What was it going to take to kill Godzilla?!_

 _"Admiral!?" The Marine called in fear._

 _His attention went to the fearful Marine._

 _"We have to escape and get back to the base!" Aokiji said._

 _"YES SIR!" All the marines replied._

 _At the command, the marines began to turn the ship around so they could escape from Godzilla and his impending wrath. However, he wasn't finished with them._

 _Dorsal spines began to blink as Godzilla began to charge up his Atomic Breath to take down the last two Navy ships and end this pitiful attempt to escape._

 _Aokiji saw this and wasn't going to allow him to attack his or the other ship and had his own attack sent toward him._

 _" **Peasent Beak!** " Yelled Aokiji as a bird made of ice went flying toward Godzilla._

 _It made impact with his face as he was forced to close his eyes as he felt the impact on his face. However to Aokiji's shock, the attack did no damage and a look of rage now took his face._

 _Aokiji looked on in horror as did his soldiers as Godzilla finished charging up and his mouth slowly opened to reveal his Atomic Breath ready to be unleashed._

 _Feeling that his life was over, he closed his eyes as he waited for the attack to do what it was meant to do. Except...nothing came._

 _He opened his eyes as he wondered what had happened, only to look in shock as he was suddenly no longer there!_

 _"W-What...What happened?" Aokiji asked, not knowing what had happened._

 _He looked over to his soldiers and they had the same look that he had. What had happened to Godzilla?_

 _It left their minds however as another thing came to their mind as god seemed to be on their side as they were somehow able to have not been decimated by him._

 _And so the two remaining ships continued to head back to base as they were the only survivors to tell of what had happened on that day._

* * *

 **-Flashback ends...**

"He suddenly disappeared?" Nami asked.

"That's correct. I don't know if it was somehow a blessing, but the only thing I knew was that we lucky to have survived after another failed attempt to kill him." Aokiji replied.

"If I may ask, but how many attempts has the Navy tried to take down Godzilla?" Zoro asked.

"We've done a total of 30 attempts to take him down...and all of them had failed." Aokiji said

Everyone looked at him in shock hearing the information. 30 attempts!?

"T-T-Thirty?! Can he not be stopped!?" Chopper asked in a mix of fear and shock.

"I'm afraid it seems so. It was after all those failed attempts did the Navy finally issue the warning to run at the sight of Godzilla." Aokiji replied.

"Well...now we get what this Godzilla is now...but we still want to know how you know about him Robin." Nami asked her.

"O-Oh...right." Robin trailed off, her tone deathly quiet "Well...to start...I have to explain where it had all began..."

Aokiji closed his eyes as he knew exactly what she was going to talk about. It always pained him whenever the Ohara incident was brought up.

As Robin began to explain about her history with the giant beast, Luffy had been quiet the entire team as for the first time he was listening to what Aokiji had been saying about Godzilla.

Now he was listening intently to what Robin had to say about again her history with Godzilla.

"Where it all began?" Sanji asked.

"Yes...it all started with an incident long ago called the Ohara incident." Robin replied.

And so Robin explained everything from detail starting with when she was a young girl that she was able to understand the ancient languages that were on the Poneglyphs and how it was forbidden to learn it, to the Navy finding out about it and wanting to take her in for learning such a language, her mother wanting to take her place to keep her safe, then to the arrival of Godzilla and how everything had been lost because of him.

Throughout the entire explanation, she had tried her best to not cry having to explain all the terrible things that had happened to her in the past.

"When he arrived...I lost everything that day...I lost my home...I-I lost my good friend...and...I...I..." Robin faltered.

She couldn't take it anymore as she began to shed tears and Aokiji brought her into a hug to try and make her feel better. Meanwhile the others were beginning to feel the same way for her.

For the first time in his life, Zoro had a look that just said that he felt terrible that she had to go through so much.

Chopper was crying his eyes out after hearing her past. How could someone like Robin have to go through all of that as a child?!

Tears ran down Nami's eyes as she just couldn't believe she had gone through all of that at the age of a child.

Sanji's face went to shock after hearing her tragic past and he only wished that he could have somehow done something about it.

The only one who hadn't made a single move was Luffy as his hat kept his eyes shadowed underneath the entire time.

It was moments later did he finally make a move as he stood up from where he was sitting and began to exit the room. Robin who began to slowly calm herself noticed him about to leave.

"Luffy?" Robin called for him.

He didn't answer as he exited the room, leaving everyone to look at the door he left through.

"Why did Luffy leave? I've never seen him like that before." Nami said.

"*sniff* S-Same here." Chopper replied.

"Robin sat there staring at where he left...she didn't know why...but she felt hurt that he had left like that. Something in her mind told her she had to do something about it.

"I should go talk to him." Robin told the others.

"Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked.

"I feel...that I should go see him and ask what's wrong." Robin added.

For a moment no one said a word and that was enough to tell her to go ahead as she also exited the room to go check on Luffy.

As she left, Nami had just remembered another thing that had confused her.

"Wait...if Godzilla is a walking mass of destruction...then what about those other monsters we had seen in the day?" Nami asked.

"That's right. Well as you all had seen...Godzilla isn't the only creature that had made it's appearance." Aokiji replied.

* * *

 **-Outside on the Merry...**

She looked around the ship as she tried to find wherever Luffy had gone to as she was beginning to get more troubled now as she couldn't find him at all.

Where in the world could he be?

It wasn't until she got to the front of the ship that she saw him standing beside the sea as his gaze was out towards it. The look in his eyes was something she hadn't seen from the young captain before.

But from her entire time of studying looks, she knew that there was something wrong and she needed to figure it out.

She proceeded to climb down from Merry as she walked to where Luffy was.

"Luffy?" Robin called out.

He didn't reply. She got closer until she was only inches away from him now.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked him.

No answer again. Maybe she shouldn't have come to see what was wrong...maybe it might have been best to leave-

"Why didn't you tell me..." Luffy asked.

Her attention went back to him as she heard his tone which she could tell sounded hurt.

"What?" Robin replied.

"Why did you never tell me about all of that? About how your entire life you lost everything because of that monster?" Luffy asked again.

Robin felt herself stiffen from his tone.

"I...I didn't want you or the others to have found out." Robin replied.

"Well, you should have!" Luffy replied in a small tint of anger.

Once again she stiffened from his tone. She had never seen him like this before.

"Tell me! Why did you never want to tell us about all of that?! Did you ever think we could've maybe helped out somehow?! Why didn't you tell us until now!?" Luffy asked.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO RISK LOSING ANOTHER FAMILY!" Robin replied as she couldn't take it anymore.

Luffy's anger disappeared when he heard her say that as he could see tears forming in her eyes again.

"I didn't want to tell you all about my past because I didn't want to risk you all getting killed because of me! I-If I did then...then..." Robin trailed off.

She couldn't even finish her sentence as she went down onto her knees with her hands on her face as she cried. Luffy looked at her as he finally understood why she never wanted to tell him or the others about her past.

He should know...he had a life sort of similar to her because of that monster.

So doing the only thing he could do, he got on his knees too and brought Robin into a hug. She gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her into a hug.

"Robin...I'm sorry about earlier but...you should have told us before...I'm sure all of us would have understand about why you never told us...but you have to remember...your our nakama...we all take care of each other...and it's time that you should let us help take care of you too." Luffy explained.

Her eyes widened when she heard say those words. She was their nakama...and it always meant that they would all take care of each other including herself?

Then she remembered how Saul had told her long ago that some day she was going to find people that would care for her deeply as a friend. Maybe...maybe this was what he had meant.

After all the years...she had finally found the friends she had been looking for. Better yet...she found a family that would never leave her side.

Some time had passed and Luffy felt that he hugged her enough and was about to let go until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him into a hug. It was then he realized that she was giving him a hug now.

"Thank you...Luffy...I had never known you all had felt like that for me as I wanted to keep my past a secret so I didn't have to hurt anyone...but I understand now...because of you...thank you." Robin told him, a smile on her face.

He looked at her for a moment before a smile came onto his face as well.

"Your welcome...Robin." Luffy replied.

This night...a bond had been formed as both Luffy and Robin had made a connection with each other as she was finally able to express herself without a care in the world. Not only was a bond form...but something else was slowly beginning to form as well as the two embraced in the hug.

The rest of the night had gone quietly as the two enjoyed each other's presence as they now sat besides each other looking at the beautiful moon light.

However...up on the rooftops of a building above them, a man wearing some kind of armor was watching them quietly. From his pocket, he pulled out a transponder snial as he answered a call from someone.

" _Ozaki...you found her yet?_ " The voice from the snail asked.

"Yes. I've found her. Nico Robin." The figure called Ozaki replied.

" _Good. We'll be on our way. Just stay there and keep an eye on her. She's our only hope to being able to stop him._ " The voice told him " _Remember to keep us informed if anything happens and if it comes that you'll have to step in...do it._ "

"Got it. I'll report again in a few hours captain." Ozaki replied "Ozaki out."

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Next time**

 **The King's Reign of Destruction**

 **Chapter 6**

 **CP9 Attacks! A Mysterious Face Arrives!**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know of your guys thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
